Impotencia Shizaya
by LucyMeraviglia
Summary: Shizuo, que tanto odia a Izaya, ¿es en en realidad odio lo que siente ?


Tengo que decir que este one-shot se me ocurrió tras pensar una manera de hacer yaoi con estos dos xDDD porque siempre veía pics de doujinshis de ellos dos, y como aún no me he parado a leerlos, no tengo ni idea de como habrán llegado al punto de hacer cochinadas entre ellos .3. Así que llegué a la conclusión de hacer esto, y os dejo a vuestra imaginación pensar que es lo que pasará luego ~ cofcof

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, a penas había gente ahora a pesar de que Ikebukuro es una zona en la que se suelen pasear hasta a estas horas. Solo estaba él, caminando a paso lento, sin faltar del cigarro en sus labios. No había nadie, pero sentía que algo apestaba cerca de allí; y por mucho que mirase, no encontraba al moreno de ojos rojos. Comenzó a pensar que sería cosa de su imaginación, así que dejó de preocuparse al pensar que vería ahora a Izaya.

Tras pasar un par de calles más, llegó a un descampado sin ninguna luz que iluminara para poder ver que había en él; no le hizo falta saber qué había, ya que escuchó la respiración de alguien. No era una respiración normal, si fuera así, a penas se escucharía, pero era una respiración costosa, o más bien mostraba dolor. Shizuo se alarmó. No imaginaba encontrar a una persona dolida aquí, pero no tardó en comenzar a buscar entre la oscuridad. Cada vez escuchaba más cerca los jadeos de él, aún así seguía desesperado por encontrar ya a ese sujeto. Fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo que casi le hizo caer al suelo. No era una simple piedra, no. Era algo enorme. Era una persona.

- Auch...- Se quejó el sujeto desconocido por el golpe. Pues no era lo que podría decirse "desconocido", notó el rubio. Esa voz le resultaba familiar. Bastante familiar. Pero no podía saber si se trataba de ese chico en el que estaba pensando, porque estaba echado hacia un lado, con la cabeza escondida entre los dos brazos.

Estiró la mano rápidamente para tirar bruscamente hacia un lado a esa persona que tan familiar le resultaba, para así ponerlo boca arriba y visualizar su cara. El moreno que había en el suelo abrió los ojos como pudo, aún que parecía costarle, y mostró aquellos ojos rojos tan peculiares. Entonces Shizuo deseó no haber comenzado a buscar a ese maldito que estaba jadeando de dolor.

- ¡Izaya!- Gritó el rubio enfadado, denotando cada sílaba del nombre. Hasta ahora no cayó en que si era él el que tanto dolor estaba mostrando, significaba que estaba dolorido por algo en especial.

Se agachó para agarrarlo de la camisa, alzarlo y poder observarle bien el rostro. Tenía cortes y rasguños por todos lados, es más, daba pena solo de verlo. _¿Qué coño ha echo este para estar así?_, pensó el rubiales arqueando una ceja, mientras su cigarrillo se iba consumiendo poco a poco posado en su boca. Lo soltó para dejarlo caer al suelo, sin importarle mucho el daño que le cause. Pero entonces volvió a caer en algo, y abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego, dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Alzó su mano para coger el cigarrillo, expulsar todo el humo y lanzar éste al suelo, para seguidamente pisarlo y apagarlo. _Esta es mi oportunidad_, pensó de nuevo mientras se agachaba aún con esa sonrisa para observar al mugriento Izaya.

- Cabrón, ahora te toca a ti.- Susurró ya haciendo fuerza con su puño derecho. Posó toda la energía de su cuerpo en su mano, por tal de hacer un golpe mortal en la cabeza del moreno. Ya comenzaba a alzarlo para preparar la velocidad, que contra más hubiera, mayor sería el impacto. Justo cuando el puño y la cabeza estaban a tan solo treinta centímetros, el moreno le hizo parar diciéndole algo entre sollozos, o eso parecía.

- P-Por favor, Shizzy... N-No...-

Por algún motivo, el nombrado no pudo seguir. Quería patearlo, romperle la cara como siempre había querido, pero esa frase le hizo parar al acto. ¿Se trataba de impotencia? Pero en ese caso, Shizuo se preguntaba el por qué de no poder hacerlo. Siempre había deseado en este momento, donde poder matar a este chico que le había estado molestado durante tanto tiempo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_, era lo único que se preguntaba el camarero en estos momentos. Comenzaba a pensar que si estaba medio muerto, sería injusto que lo matara con esa ventaja; pero ¿y qué? A él le daba igual eso, le quería matar.

- ¿Qué has echo para estar así, gilipollas?- Le pregunta cabreado, con la vista hacia un lado, incapaz de mirarle.  
El otro no contesta, y ya no se escuchan los jadeos.  
- ¿Izaya?- Le llama, para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y solo era que no quería responder a esa pregunta.  
Vuelve a sonar el mismo silencio de antes.

- Eh, imbécil, no te has muerto, ¿verdad?- Le pregunta ahora algo más alterado, volviendo a agarrarle de la camisa y alzándolo. Sí, realmente parecía que estaba muerto, parecía, hasta que sonó un pequeño ronquido. Shizuo suspiró de alivio._¡¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?!_, se alarmó al ver como se había preocupado por él y lo soltó de nuevo al suelo, avergonzado de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

No se entendía, no conseguía comprender por qué era incapaz de matarlo ahora que podía.

- Ayúdame...- Susurró en sueños el moreno. El rubio sabía perfectamente que no se lo decía a él, sabía que se trataba de un simple sueño y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que apareciera en él. Cada vez se comprendía menos a sí mismo, no lo entendía. Quería dejarlo ahí y olvidar lo pasado, olvidar que lo podría haber matado y no lo hizo; pero en cambio, no podía irse, si lo hacía, se quedaría intranquilo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no le viera nadie conocido, aún que era difícil con la oscuridad, y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo. Puede que luego se arrepienta, pero no podía irse sin llevarlo a un lugar más seguro que ese descampado.  
Consiguió ponerlo en su espalda, e Izaya no tardó en envolver el cuello de éste con sus brazos, aún dormido.

Lo llevó hasta su casa, ya no le importaba. Le llevaría a la mañana cuando estuviera aún dormido a otro lugar y haría como si lo hubiera encontrado tirado por ahí, tal y como había echo esa misma noche. Algo por lo que no se iba a preocupar era por sus heridas. Vale que estaba medio muerto, pero solo lo había traído hasta ahí para que reposara durmiendo y nada más, no se iba a encargar también de todas las heridas, que deberían de ser muchas para haber acabado tan mal.  
Le quitó la chaqueta negra que siempre lleva puesta y la puso en la silla de su escritorio, para luego quitarse él su traje de camarero y cambiarse por una camisa y unos pantalones que solía ponerse para dormir. Izaya estaba mientras sentado en el sofá.  
Al terminar de cambiarse, se dirigió de nuevo al moreno y lo agarró de cuerpo entero con ambos brazos, como si fuera una princesa. Justo antes de que posara completamente su cuerpo en la cama, éste mostró sus ojos rojos. Agarró la camisa del rubio con las dos manos para tirar de ella y poder acercarse a él.

- ¿Dormirás conmigo ~?- Le preguntó con una sonrisita, después de haberle dado un dulce beso.


End file.
